


Crush

by VanillaMostly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Pre-Canon, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: Peter Parker gets a crush. [pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home]
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Peter and Michelle just got a lot closer over time what with Decathlon and Ned (who I think would've befriended Michelle while Peter was running off doing Spiderman stuff in Homecoming) #headcanoniscanon

Getting to know MJ was interesting.

Peter learns that she often says and does things that are the opposite from what she means. Like, when she insults you she actually likes you and respects you. 

She has two smiles. One is all sarcastic, and usually means she’s sick of your shit. One is truly happy and warm and transforms her face. Peter notices she’s losing the first kind of smile and wearing the second kind more. Even though it’s still pretty rare to see, of course.

MJ makes a surprisingly good Decathlon team captain. Peter will always believe Liz was an amazing captain, his bias aside, but MJ is solid at her job. Her style’s different from Liz’s - who was the nurturing, motherly type - but it works. She’s to the point, intensely focused, and has an incredible intuition for what each person needs. With Flash she knows to use his ego against him. With Betty she knows to calm her neuroticism. With Ned she knows to push his confidence. With Peter she knows to give him space. She even tells him he doesn’t have to tell her anymore if he needs to run out for something during practice, that she just trusts he’ll pull through at the meets.

She has a magnetic pull with people. Probably because she has a big heart and cares a lot about everyone under the flat stares and morbid sense of humor, and if you hang out with her enough you’ll find out. Like Peter did.

He’ll never forget that on one of the days after Mr. Stark’s funeral, MJ came up to him and asked if he was okay. He was touched. May and Ned knew what he was going through, but he didn’t expect anyone else to understand. Or care.

Maybe that was when he started really _seeing_ MJ.

He can’t believe that he used to think MJ was just that weird girl who’s always reading a book. She’s so much more than that. She’s smart but not arrogant, funny and witty but not in an obvious way. She’s effortlessly cool.

There’s just - not anyone else quite like her.

He doesn’t know when he starts to like her as more than a friend. But before he knows it, he’s grinning when he sees her texts. His eyes are scanning for her in the crowd when he gets to school. He gets a knot in his stomach whenever he turns his head and meets her gaze and she gives the smallest hint of a smile.

It’s different than his crush on Liz. With Liz, he was always watching and admiring from a distance away, and he realizes he never really knew her. With MJ, he knows a lot now - she drinks her coffee black, her biggest pet peeve is people who misplace their apostrophes, her favorite movie is _Beetlejuice_ , and she likes to wear mismatched socks. It’s no less nerve-wracking this time though. Liz was out of his league, but MJ is his friend. He doesn’t want to gross her out and make things awkward.

If he’s going to tell her how he feels, he has to do it _right_.


End file.
